


Going to Sam

by Naminewitch



Category: Dark Angel (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Gen, Max Guevara Bashing, Mention of Biggs, Mild Language, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naminewitch/pseuds/Naminewitch
Summary: Not knowing where to go after leaving TC due to yet another argument with Max, Alec goes to Canada to Sam.
Relationships: Sam | X5-453 & Alec McDowell | X5-494
Kudos: 8





	Going to Sam

**Author's Note:**

> Another piece of Sam and Alec's friendship. Hope you will like it. Stay safe, everyone!

Standing in front of the door of the Carters’ house, duffel bag with him, Alec wasn’t sure once more he should be here. He doesn’t want to burden Sam with his problems, especially when she and her family have enough of their own problems to deal with. They don’t need his in the mix.

He was about to turn around, get on his bike and leave when the door opened, and 453 aka Sam, his best friend, was looking back at him.

“Well?” she asked expectantly, raising an eyebrow. “Are you coming in or what?”

Alec gave her a sheepish smile, and hesitantly entered the house, seeing she wasn’t against his sudden presence.

“Sorry for not calling ahead. Where are your folks?” the male Transgenic asked as Sam closed the door and he dropped his bag on the floor, noting Dean and Chris’ absences.

“It’s fine. As for the boys, they went on camping trip. They invited me too, but I’m not a fan so it’s just them, bonding out there.”

“They accepted you then?”

“Yeah, “here was gentleness and love as San said this, and Alec smiled at that.

“I’m happy for you, Sam,” he meant it. Even though Dean’s an Ordinary, and they and Transgenics aren’t meant to be together, Alec’s glad it worked out for Sam at least, she deserved to be happy after everything she had been through and shitty life at Manticore.

“Thanks, “she replied as the two of them went into the kitchen where Sam took out a bottle of whiskey. 

“Trust me, we’re going when you’re gonna tell me about another episode of ‘Max’s a Queen Bitch,’” she said to Alec, seeing his look of surprise at sight of whiskey, and he laughed both at the nickname Sam gave her twin when they met, known only between the two of them, and at the fact she guessed his reason for appearing unexpectedly right straight away. Granted, there weren’t many to begin with, but still, the point stood: Sam knew him the best along with Biggs (his heart clenched at the thought of his dead friend), may he rest in peace.

As the two of them had the first shot of whiskey, Alec told his best friend why he was here: yet another argument with Max, which broke the camel’s back (aka his patience towards Max’s bullshit and her treatment of him ran out), and Alec went here since had no desire to stay in Seattle this close to Max and risk running in her, and nowhere to go besides 453’s place. 

“You don’t seem surprised,” the male Transgenic noted the lack of surprise on Sam’s face as he finished the story.

Sam —who was mostly silent during the story, only occasionally commenting here and there — shrugged. “The moment I found out my dear twin is the bitch, I knew you would snap eventually and leave her. I’m just surprised you tolerated her this long. “

“Me too, to be honest, “Alec said as he twirled the glass, watching the amber liquid move at the bottom. “I guess the reason I snapped only now is because I felt indebted to her for saving my life quite a few times, and she was a friend… well, sort of. That, and I don’t have the unlimited amount of patience like OC and Logan, so I left.”

“And good thing you did. Speaking of Logan – they are still at it?” It being the situation between the man and her twin Sam picked upon when she had to get Max for White to save her family. Plus, once it was safe to do so, Alec called Sam sometimes to rant about it when the idiocy (since he was dragged into this by being Max’s ‘boyfriend’) was getting too much, so she was in the loop.

“Yep,” Alec replied, understanding what his friend was referring to, and finishing his drink. 

Sam rolled her eyes in response, not surprised at all at the news. “Figures. Idiots, “she commented, Alec humming in agreement to the remark, before changing the topic. “Anyway, what are you planning to do next?”

“Don’t know yet. Maybe travel the country.”

“Well, until you figure it out, you can stay here.”

“Are you sure, Sam?” Alec asked, unsure. “I don’t want to intrude. And what if Dean and Chris will mind?”

“You won’t intrude, you’re family. The boys won’t mind for the same reason, besides Chris was asking us lately when ‘Uncle Alec’ would be visiting us again. He will be overjoyed to see you, “Sam said, and Alec’s lips twitched in a smile at boy’s name for him. He loved kid too, and had a soft spot for him, just like for Gem’s Ava who also called him ‘Uncle Alec’. His nephew and niece in all, but blood, so to speak. 

“Okay, I’ll stay, “he said at last, giving in. Maybe it will be a good idea to stay for a little while. He hadn’t seen Dean and Chris for some time. Might be good to spend some time with the Carters, before he leaves to find a place of his own to live and belong.

“Good, “the brunette said, placing her hand on his in gesture of support.”Know we’ll always have your back.”

Alec felt a surge of warmth in his chest at this declaration of love, and had to blink back tears that came after these words. He always knew he mattered to Sam, but wasn’t used to hearing this spoken out loud.

Not wishing her to see what her words touched him, Alec poured himself another shot and took a gulp, his face one of nonchalance, though judging by Sam’s soft look and smile he didn’t succeed.

“Oh, Al,” the young woman said with fondness in her tone at that, seeing right through his attempts.

Alec gave her a sheepish grin. “Sorry. Anyway. Thanks for everything, Sam.” 

Sam smiled in reply.

“Anytime, Alec, anytime.”


End file.
